1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of communication device technology, more particularly, to a smartphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, the improvement of science and the advent of the information age make the development of the mobile communication terminal equipments, such as the mobile phones, become faster, especially the popularity of touch screen mobile phones brought by Apple Inc makes smartphones become one of the things to be carried on for people's daily life.
In order to make the appearance of smartphones more beautiful, the screen made by many mobile manufacturers becomes more “narrow”; however, to implement the convenience of operation of mobile phones, the present mobile phones only remove the border on two sides of the phone, however the top and bottom ends of the phone still need an reserve area to configure the handset and/or physical buttons (such as the home key), therefore the narrow edge effect of the entire mobile surface can not be achieved.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of the structure of the traditional smartphones; as shown in FIG. 1, due to the operating habits of traditional users and convenience of operation, the display area 11 of the mobile phone 1 can only be expanded in the X direction to achieve narrow edge on two sides of the border, and due to the requirement of configuring the handset 12 in top area 14 and physical buttons (such as the home key) 13 in bottom area 15 of the mobile phone 1, the display area 11 cannot be expanded in the Y direction.